


if we stand together

by BecomeMyObsession



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Dialogue, alternative universe - sort of, don't ask what this is, narrative heavy, present/past tense, this just sort of happened, very focused on visual imagery, waxing lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they'd stand. Together they'd fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we stand together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is not what I had been planning to post and it is rather short and will not be crossed over onto ff. I have two longer fics on the go and will be uploading those before I continue 'Make Me Lose Control' but I have been struggling a little with dialogue recently. 
> 
> I tend to relapse into my comfort zone of waxing descriptive narrative when this happens. I intended for this to not really be a particular fandom piece - but then this happened. It won't be continued, it's a stand alone probably doesn't make much sense piece.

She tasted bittersweet; of copper and dirt, of salty tears and defiant longing, her breaths slow and ragged as his hands tangled harshly into her knotted hair. The smell of burning flesh and fire hung heavy, smoke thick with embers and burning ash. The pungent smell congealing in their noses and making it hard to breathe, making it harder to outlast the savageness as it pruned and jerked, desperately trying to drag them away. Still, he clung to her, her eyes open, so very alert as they jumped between urgently searching his face and the nearly burning skies. Orange clouds tumbling with red, the clash of swords and screams as souls were yanked and torn apart. As those they cared about were ripped away and fought with heavy breaths and wretched gasps.

The sounds of a world falling apart around them.

They clung onto one another, curled up on the beach and wrapped within each other’s arms as the battle was won, and lost, and torn apart where no side could win. Trapped within a bubble, a fragile droplet of time casted in gift by his brother as they clutched at each other. Trying desperately to keep the other when the war was tearing them apart. To hold on, grasping and clutching, when the winds were ripping them away and the tides were roaring, the waves turning over and over in a desperate attempt to wrench them away from each other.

No words were spoken, they’d run out in breathless need as they lapsed into desperate silence. Her eyes were nearly golden, pupils expanded and hands tangling themselves heavy into his shirt. He’d once begged, voice raw and swollen, emotions in turmoil as he’d been lain privy to who she really was. What she didn’t know she was. He didn’t know which face she saw, lost control of red and skin and the burning flesh that was never really his but was. Her face was the same torn angry yet hopeless expression that had been etched into the lines of her face since the start. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was this, the never letting go.

An unspoken promise.

Words never uttered but understood.

To never let go.

To never let themselves let go.

She gasped, a small cry falling from her lips as the winds pressed and pressed, and he tightened his grip, wrapped himself around her as securely as possible. The grainy sand rubbing harshly, sore and painful as it invaded the gaps between their clothing and skin, gratingly reminding them that their time was running out. He gathered her head against his chest and muttered useless words, words that were barely illegible, into the crown of her head as their bubble inevitably ruptured. Time flooding back, the invisible hands already grasping at their bodies, winding themselves inbetween as they tugged and pulled and desperately tried to pry the two apart.

But, still, they hung on. Determined to remain, determined to stay together, wrapped up together. So tangled it was hard for passing eyes to see where one ended and the other began. Molded into each other, refusing to be parted, for all eternity if needed.

He could hear the whispers in his brain, as could she by the pained gaze and gritted teeth as she lifted her head to cup his face with rough battle worn hands and wounds scabbed over but not yet quite healed. Voices urging him, telling him, commanding him to return to battle. To fight on the side he’d chosen, to fight for those he’d long abandoned, and to leave her to fight for her own cause. Except choose as he may, hers was chosen for her. Long since birth, long since fate had them stumbling into each other that fateful night at his club. Her destiny was picked, choice not ripped away since it had never really been given. An instrument in a larger orchestra; something to tune and command, her destiny controlled by a conductor she’d never raked her eyes upon. She’d been given the illusion of freewill to have it distorted and yanked away from her when she’d just begun to fully grasp the choices she would never really get to make.

Still, she’d fought, she’d shook off the demands and the orders shouting their authority to ears only she could hear. He'd watched, face torn with grief as she’d stared into the abyss, hair whipping painfully around her face as unseeable forces pushed her to fight for a cause she abhorred. Stumbling backwards, dropping to his knees, he’d mirrored as she’d cried out in grief and anguish, hands bunching into her hair as she dropped her head and crumpled into the sand.

His brother had shouted, voice nearly lost to the winds as he’d wrapped a large sturdy hand around his arm, roughly hauling him up and face crowded into his as he’d dragged him away from battle. “ _Go_.” He’d commanded, shoving him away. No other words had been needed. He’d stumbled, careless footsteps and tripping over bodies that were breaking away into ash and feeding the gales as they lashed and punished themselves around the fighting and falling warriors. He was frantic in his need to get to her.

Body shaking, shoulders heaving as he’d pulled her into his embrace. He tucked her in and felt her bristle and struggle against the shouts in her head telling her to obey. Soothing her hair back from her face, fingers gently wiping away tears from under her eyes, he’d pressed his lips to hers. Mouth bloody and face exhausted by battle, they’d clung to each other as the war blustered around them, angry in its wrath and boiling in its need to divide and rip.

He’d never be more grateful to his brother.

Now, their peace lacerated and reality invading their senses. Voices roaring and commanding, viciously tearing them apart with brutal words and merciless promises of punishment if she did not obey. Her body was quaking, her eyes wild yet focused as they pinned him; holding him to her, holding her to him. Clothes blowing, forms trembling, hands grasping and clenching at clothes, skin, hair, as they remained drawn together. Huddled, joined in like-minded desolation as the voices grew louder, painful, as they circled around their heads like vultures.

Her eyes were full of longing and sadness as she nuzzled her head into the hand he’d placed around her cheek. They were the two strongest fighters, yet predestined and bound for opposite sides, disobeying and sheltering within each other as they twisted and curved together to brave out the battle. She took his hand, and he went willingly, pulling them both to their feet. He tightened his hand in hers, linking their fingers and watching her as her golden hair blustered around her head in a halo and her eyes shone in unyielding defiance as she stood and observed the battle going on in their names.

She squeezed, he squeezed back. They stood together, silent and strong and decision made. They watched others take note of the union between not Heaven and Hell, but fate and freewill. They watched, forms almost ethereal as they glowed.

The two figures stood, hand in hand, composed and brazen; unmanageable in their strength.

An unspoken promise.

Together they’d stand.

Together they’d fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
